


The Ocean Inside

by puddles_n_cuddles



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Coming In Pants, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports, Wetting, nothing like.. explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddles_n_cuddles/pseuds/puddles_n_cuddles
Summary: "I..." He panted, "I need to pee."He expected Haru to let go. He attempted to get off his lap, but instead was held down tighter."Come on now, I have to go." He chuckled, trying to figure out the joke. Haru was drunk as well, he probably didn't understand how full he actually was."Okay, and?"Wait, what?Makoto and Haru get drunk at Rin's graduation party, and decide to go home together. Makoto's bladder starts to fill up, and Haru doesn't mind it as much as Makoto thinks he would...
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	The Ocean Inside

"You're drunk."   
"No, YOU'RE drunk."  
"...We're drunk."  
They were drunk. After a long night of hanging out at Rin's graduation party, they decided it was time to turn in. Admittedly, it was much earlier than the rest of the guests, but neither of them were very chatty in the first place. Makoto himself was just shy, and Haru was, well... Haru.   
It was fine by him, though, as Makoto preferred hanging out alone with Haru anyway, even if they weren't doing anything romantic. He could enjoy almost anything if Haru was by his side.

It was actually Makoto's first time drinking. He had turned 18 only a few weeks ago, and despite not liking the taste of booze, he did like the feeling he got afterwards. It was one of the few times he didn't have a filter, and he could tell that Haru found it amusing as well.  
He glanced over at Haru, and noticed that he was staring. Makoto's heart fluttered, as he held out his hand, waiting for Haru to take it. He gladly did, intertwining their fingers and letting their hands swing at their sides.

"I could kiss you right now and no one would know." Makoto quipped.  
"You could."  
"I kind of want to."  
"Well, why don't you do it?"  
Makoto sighed. Even tipsy, he knew that if they were caught by someone that knew his family, he would be in so much trouble. Holding hands wasn't too terrible of a crime, they had held each other's hands for safety ever since they were kids, and his parents had gotten used to it. Kissing was a different story, though. Haru was lucky that he lived alone, there was no one to reprimand him for staying out too late, or not doing his school work, or dating someone of the same gender.   
"What if we get caught?"  
Haru didn't give a response. He seemed to understand how Makoto felt.

Soon enough, they reached the bus stop, sitting down on the bench in the shelter, and Makoto rested his head on Haru's shoulder. They were still holding hands.   
"Hey, what time do you need to be home?" Haru asked suddenly.  
"12am, why?"  
"Text your parents that the party went on longer than you expected and that you'll be sleeping over at my place."  
"But..."   
"Makoto I want to cuddle. And kiss you over and over. And maybe do more, I don't know. If we can't do that here, let's do it at my house."   
Makoto could hear his heartbeat in his ears. If his face wasn't already flushed from the alcohol, he knew it would be on fire right now.   
"O-okay." He stuttered, taking his phone out of his pocket. He quickly typed out a text to his mom, hoping that she'd think he was staying out of respect for Rin.   
As soon as he put his phone back in his pocket, he felt Haru's cold, slender fingers under his chin, attempting to tilt his head up. He complied, letting himself look into Haru's eyes. They were gleaming with excitement.  
Makoto leaned in, closing the distance between them. Despite enjoying the kiss, he reluctantly pulled back.   
"The bus will be here any second." He whispered, letting go of Haru's hand. He just nodded, putting his hands back into his pocket.

They got on the bus, and twenty minutes later they were finally home.   
Haru's house was like a second home to Makoto. Even as kids, he was constantly over. He knew the place like the back of his hand.   
He followed behind Haru, letting him unlock the front door. As soon as the door closed behind them, Haru shoved Makoto against the wall.  
"Hold on! I don't even have my shoes off!" He laughed.   
Haru responded by pressing a kiss into his neck, eliciting a groan from Makoto.   
He shakily slipped his shoes off, trying not to get in Haru's way too much. As soon as they were off, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him closer.  
He moved from his neck to his lips, wanting more.

They moved out of the doorway and into the small living room. Even in the dark, Makoto knew where to go. He had walked up and down these hallways for years, he knew exactly where everything was. They made it to his couch, and Haru sat down, Makoto following and straddling his hips.

To be honest, Makoto's bladder had been bugging him for the past hour, but they haven't had a night together in months, he didn't want to stop now. Though the straddling wasn't helping him very much.

He parted his lips, allowing Haru to deepen their kiss. He loved him so much, he always had. If he could run away and live with Haru he would. Then, he finally wouldn't have to worry about his parents.   
He moved his hands to cup Haru's face.   
His bladder was really starting to bother at him. He had been putting it aside for so long, and on top of the alcohol and everything else, it was starting to become really hard to hold it all in. A particularly large wave of desperation washed over him, causing him to tense up his legs around Haru's waist. Hopefully he didn't notice that him bucking his hips was an attempt to hold his piss in.

Haru groaned, moving his hands from Makoto's back to his ass, grabbing it tightly, and grinding up into him.  
Okay, ouch. His bladder had been crushed under their combined movements, causing it to spasm and threaten to release its contents.  
He hastily pulled away, allowing himself to catch his breath. The air was heavy with lust. He could tell Haru wanted more. But first, he had to use the restroom.

"I..." He panted, "I need to pee."   
He expected Haru to let go. He attempted to get off his lap, but instead was held down tighter.  
"Come on now, I have to go." He chuckled, trying to figure out the joke. Haru was drunk as well, he probably didn't understand how full he actually was.   
"Okay, and?"  
Wait, what?

Makoto had always loved that full bladder feeling. He loved the way it hurt, and the way that his bladder ached after releasing. It was almost orgasmic. And truthfully, he has orgasmed to the feeling of a full bladder. It was a very close call, though, resulting in him making a dash for the bathroom before he pissed all over his bed.  
"Haru, I'm going to pee on you."   
"That's the point," Haru replied, staring at him, "I want you to pee on me. I'm not kidding around."  
Makoto had nothing to say. It wasn't as if he didn't like the idea. In fact, he loved it. But he had never wet himself on purpose, and he didn't have an extra pair of pants on him.  
"I mean, unless you don't want it-"  
"No, I do!" He interrupted, a bit more enthusiastic than he probably should have been. It was embarrassing, but if Haru was willing to fulfill his fantasies, he had no complaints.   
"Well then," Haru said, slipping his hands under Makoto's shirt, "You better hold it."   
He gulped. There was something different about Haru. It was a side to him he hasn't seen before.  
"O-okay."

He kissed Haru again, wiggling his hips to help keep it all in. Haru's hands raked up and down his back, sending shivers down his spine, directly into his bladder.   
He loved every second. The arousal on top of his desperation was something he had always craved.

The waves of extreme desperation were more frequent now, causing him to buck up in an attempt to hold it all in. His poor overextended bladder hurt in the best way possible, making him even more horny than he already was.   
Haru wasn't helping either. The cold fingers running down his back had eventually made it to his front, and were softly massaging his bladder. It was as hard as a rock, and every time Haru touched it, it shot jolts or desperation through him.   
"Ah-" He moaned, grinding his hips into Haru's lap, "Please, I'm so full."  
"Not yet."  
Haru's words shouldn't have encouraged him as much as they did. But something about his short sentences motivated him to hold it more than a long, drawn out order would. It was just so... Haru.

It didn't last long, though, with so much inside of him, combined with being intoxicated and Haru's constant cold hands on his bladder, he eventually leaked.   
"Shit!" He exclaimed, pulling away suddenly to grip his crotch. He wanted to let it all go right then and there, but he knew he could hold it longer.  
"I have to go..." He whined, bouncing a bit to try and control it.   
"I know. Can you hold it longer?" Haru asked, holding him by his ass again.  
"I- I think so. Not for very long, though. I- um," he stuttered, "A little bit already came out."   
It was embarrassing, but the look on Haru's face was worth it. His eyes widened in shock, and he was speechless. Instead of words, he responded by placing his hands on the back of Makoto's neck and pulling him in for another greedy kiss. Makoto let his arms return to Haru's neck where they had been before.

He had noticed that Haru had moved one of his hands back to his abdomen, but he didn't pay too much attention to it. He didn't realize that he would drive his palm into the overworked and tired bladder, though.  
He jumped, grabbing at his crotch again. This time, there was no stopping it. He hissed at the pain, before feeling the warm wetness spread between his legs.   
"No! No please- Ah..." He groaned in pain as he frantically tried to stop it, but his trembling muscles couldn't seem to stem the flow. He had held it for so long, he didn't want to give up now. It felt too good. A weak stream sputtered out from him, quickly saturating his underwear, and starting to creep to his ass, wetting Haru's lap as well.  
"Mako, let go before you hurt yourself." Haru sighed, pulling his hands away from his dick.  
It wasn't even a second before he released full force. His stream hissed loudly against the material of his jeans, quickly soaking through his already wet underwear, his pants, and soon Haru's lap. He moaned in relief, his overworked bladder deflating quickly.   
Haru just pulled him in closer, causing the hot fluid to pool up in the areas they were touching.  
"You're really hot." Haru sighed, kissing at Makoto's neck. He firmly held Makoto by the small of his back, letting him lie back as his body sunk into the feeling of relief.  
"I-I can't stop it." Makoto moaned, sitting back and letting Haru hold him. He could hear the piss starting to drip onto the floor.   
He felt as if he had peed for hours, but it had to be only about thirty seconds before his stream started to slow down, then only a few dribbles came out before stopping completely.  
"That was so sexy." Haru praised, giving him one more kiss.  
"Makoto, how did I ever get so lucky to be with someone as amazing as you?"  
Makoto allowed himself to rest against Haru, his muscles so tired from holding it.   
"Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

Makoto shakily got off of Haru, standing awkwardly in his own puddle, as his urine soaked pants started to cool.  
"Oh, um," He said, moving towards Haru again, cupping his groin, "Can I help you with this?"   
He slipped his hand into his pants, leaning down to give him a kiss. He didn't just find wetness, though.  
"Oh my god, you came just from that?" He laughed.  
"Sh- shut up..." Haru muttered, "You were really hot, I couldn't help it."  
"You were so quiet!"  
He just laughed more, taking his hand out of Haru's pants.   
"Come on, I need to go get towels," Haru sighed, "Go get the bath ready."  
Makoto was still chuckling as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray!! My first fic I was confident enough to post LMAO.  
> I know Free isn't the most popular fandom right now, but I love Free omo too much to stop thinking about it T_T so many possibilities for them. I DO have other fandom works as well, including Haikyuu! and Mystic Messenger (Not done yet... but getting there! Slowly but surely lolol). Let me know if you'd be interested in some works from other fandoms as well :) Thanks!


End file.
